


【莫萨】予我

by yanrui



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanrui/pseuds/yanrui
Summary: bdsm，无插入/心理向，鞭打/含手/腿部服务





	【莫萨】予我

　　这只是一个偷欢的间隙。

　　皇宫里的酒会还开着，这个无人的小房间隔音不错，只有隐隐约约的嘈杂顺着门缝渗漏，嬉笑，酒香，还有你的目光，像是一抔腻甜的蜜，顺着那一线光亮蔓延，蔓延，直到跪在你面前的那个人的踝骨上去，粘稠地包裹到他全身。

　　他不止这层包裹。

　　他还有规整的礼服，还有漂亮的领花，还有蕾丝的衬袖，还有闪烁着光亮的袖扣，所以他似乎窒息起来，昏昏地沉入一片汪洋，他的眼睛半阖，昏暗中只泄露一点点目光，稚童般的懵懂，还有挣扎的欲求，他就是这样吸引你的。

　　你只绑了他的手腕，他手背身后，双膝两敞地跪坐，他的胯间已经隆起，他温顺的一动不动。你不露声色地窥伺，但你知道，你无法掩饰自己视线中蓬勃的热情与好奇。

　　他战栗起来了。

　　“不要紧张。”你眨着眼睛，亲昵地贴在他耳边安抚他。

　　你伸出手指探进他的口腔，你拨弄他的舌头，用指腹轻轻磨蹭他上颌的纹路，他立刻就被痒意与纠缠的快感逼得无路可退。他不敢咳嗽，也不能用牙齿碰伤主人的手，更何况你的双手——音乐家的手，天才的手，苍白的手，掌控他的、灵巧的、正在调动曾经席卷他的一切、为他织造一场交响梦的手，他臣服于这双手，甜蜜而满腹惶恐，虔诚而不可抗拒，他只能拼命眨动着眼睛，妄图缓解燥乱的痛苦，偶尔你腕部抬高，他濡湿的睫毛就轻而快地掠过你的手背。

　　你的指尖被他的唾液浸舔了，这口腔是发出优雅的意大利男高音的通道，它歌唱，你按压柔软的舌头，它就在你指下歌唱。

　　你深知他沉迷其中，惶然不能解脱，你也几乎沉迷下去，但你不会在这场支配中告诉他，一种温柔在你心中萌生，你决定给他奖励，你知道怎样最能刺激他。

　　“亲爱的安东，”你低声说，“您知道，我正做什么吗？”

　　他看着你，又似乎没有看你，他好像只是在看空气中金色的音符，或者你脸上鲜活的笑意。他的嘴巴还在为你服务，含糊着不能发声，所以你很快给予他答案。

　　“我这双手在弹奏您呢。”

　　啪嗒。

　　一滴液体坠落在地，你没有看清那是他眼角的泪水，或是嘴角溢出的唾液，就在那一瞬间，他的喉咙深处发出一声短促的呜咽，像是尖叫或哀鸣，整个人剧烈地、近乎抽搐地颤动了一下。就是那一瞬间，似乎有一道雷霆也在降落，劈入沉眠的湖水，狂乱而灼热的电光让湖水沸腾——他沸腾了。

　　多么赤诚，所以你才爱他，你不吝于把所有夸赞的话告诉他，发自内心——他优雅，温和，庄重且富有才华，即使现在也一样，他仍然衣冠楚楚，除去姿势，除去一点点乱发，一点点汗水，一点点晕红，他仍然高高在上。

　　你在宴会上一直盯着他看，你在看他的小腿，最后你迫不及待诱拐了他。

　　都怪他的小腿过于漂亮。你雀跃地烦恼着。

　　他在人群中穿梭或者停驻，双腿随着头脑的意志摆弄出各种形态，你感谢包裹他小腿的黑色弹性长袜，在浅口的皮鞋之外，把小腿曲线和踝关节明目张胆地暴露出来，浓墨重彩地勾引你的目光，你知道这些是臆想，但是，没错，没错，你的嗓子干痒，你和贵妇小姐们嬉戏，她们拿沾着香水的帕子盖在你脸上，用红唇喂你醇酒，你跳起来鞠躬，笑嘻嘻地探出舌头舔着嘴角，漂亮女人们被逗得花枝乱颤。

　　“您要多喝一杯吗？亲爱的沃尔夫冈？”

　　“不行，”你一本正经，却又醺醺然：“我很渴，但我不能再喝啦。”

　　嗓子发痒。

　　没有鞭子，只有一枚用以侍弄窗帘的银钩被你偷来，长长的，细细的柄杆，散发一点凉意，被握在你掌心。它和他的小腿等长，却没有他漂亮。

　　你知道你不是个老练的支配者，你其实也知道，小腿并不是合适的抽打对象，但世界偏爱而赋予的任性，总让你大胆而稚嫩，你知道他从来都愿意包容你这些逾矩，而你，你在心底跃跃欲试，你喟叹他的体贴，你认真又好奇，你对自己保证不会让他说出安全词。

　　你先用钩子那端，用那一弯温和的弧度抵住他的肩胛之间，一点点用力，他就不得不跪着伏下身去，你的钩子像是勾魂的什么巫术器具，他的头颅缓慢地渐渐贴近地面，他的头发随重力垂落，他的腰和臀部都绷紧抬起，今天你并不会使用这两个部位，但你仍然赞叹，他的呼吸也不断粗重起来了。

　　那双小腿最终完全地被呈在你面前，你抚摸银杆，是你细而硬的“长鞭”。

　　“您知道——我的鞭打将落在哪里吗？”

　　他仍然温顺地垂着头，好像没回答你，但你却接受到了信号，你轻快地在他身后来回踱了几步，“长鞭”突然落下了。

　　“是这里。”你说。

　　他的小腿颤了颤，空气里突兀跳跃出闷而轻的一声短音。

　　黑色的长袜仍然庄重地包裹着他的小腿，一切都被遮掩在布料下面，谁也看不出来里面的皮肤正飞快地出现红色的发热的鞭痕，每击打一下，那片抽象的线条就多出一笔，你描绘他。

　　“报数，安东。”你哄着他。

　　于是好听的男高音忍耐地，压抑地，沙哑地说：“3，4，5……”

　　你只鞭打他二十下。

　　你抛下刑具，像小孩儿一样偎在他身边，他仍跪伏着，你用掌心贴着他的小腿摩挲，轻微的刺痛还未散去，所以他在颤抖，你的手指这样敏感，用你的指腹滑过黑沉的布料，察觉下面一道道的发热，和若隐若现的微妙凸起，你按压，想象下面柔软的红白交错，是你的别致的钢琴。你握着他的脚踝，细微的颤抖，踝骨的温硬，在你掌心被全然的感知与包裹。

　　“我想您用腿帮我纾解。”你说。

　　长袜为了不被弄脏而褪去，赤裸小腿贴住你下腹袒露的欲望时，皮肤上的鞭痕还发着热。手指是音乐家的第二性器官，刚刚你用手所感知的那些，现在又更加敏感地缠绕在你胯下的性器上，对，那种微妙地轻微凸起，皮肤烧红的热。

　　你不分青红皂白地要吻他。

　　他回应你，轻轻抚摸你的脑袋，手指穿过你柔软的金色发丝，像是触碰春日和暖朦胧的风霭。


End file.
